


Girl Power

by AllyPoo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All Girls, F/F, Girls Night Out, Group chat, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyPoo/pseuds/AllyPoo
Summary: What happens when Natasha created a Group chat with some of the girls connected to the Avengers? Could there be some love found, feelings reunited or a fight might ensue?





	Girl Power

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! Okay so first of all this one is a hell of a ride. There are many things that are gonna happen here and some is sort of confusing I know some will make sense after you read the whole chapter and others will be on the upcoming chapters. I actually don't know how many chapters this will make and I just made this out of boredom. 
> 
> So I just want to warn you, this is not pure group chat thing and also keep your seat belts on because all the ships you might think is here will might/ might not end up together so.... Don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> Also if you haven't notice yet this fic is 100% gay!!!!
> 
> Also, English is not my mother tongue so I apologize for the grammatical errors ahead

 

 

**-BitchI'mAlsoASpider created a group chat-**

**-BitchI'mAlsoASpider added BitchyWitch, I'MNOTFURY'SGF,** **HelAStrOng** **, TooGayToFunction, WoMenHulK,** **DrUnkBastaRd** **, IHateDarcy, ILoveAnnoyingJane, IHAVEDADDYISSUES, I'MUgLy, WhatRThose, IHateTony, LadYSIf, and HotChocolate  to the group-**

**-BitchI'mAlsoASpider named the group chat Girl Power-**

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: 'Sup Bitches!

ILoveAnnoyingJane: wazzup 

ILoveAnnoyingJane:bitch!!!

BitchyWitch: Yow Mah Bishes!

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: Ghad Wanda stop spending too much time with Clint

BitchyWitch: Then I'll spend too much time with you instead....

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: Nah. I'm good actually

BitchyWitch: 😩😢😭

WhatRThose: Sup beautiful bishesssss!

IHateDarcy: langwage ! !

HotChocolate: ^Are you a mom?

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: God I'm gonna lock Steve so he can't penetrate someone's mind.

ILoveAnnoyingJane: Uh not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate!

 I'MUgLy:oOh, sO tHiS iS hOw YOu EaRThLinGs TalK 

HelAStrOng: ikR

WhatRThose: 

 

BitchyWitchy: LMAO!!!

IHateDarcy: im pasitive Darcy is gunna make dis joke for a wik

DrUnkBastaRd: YoU aLiEns R FuCKing DiSGraCe!

LadYSIf: SaYs YOu!!!

HotChocolate: Oh God! Is this how they really chat? I can't..

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: I'm getting dizzy reading their text. 

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: I'm going to ask Tony or Pepper for a tech that can help with your writing guys. Like seriously!

WhatRThose: Girl, am I a joke to you?

ILoveAnnoyingJane: WhAT ArE YoU eVeN SAyiNg JanE!?

ILoveAnnoyingJane: Wow that took so long to type!!

ILoveAnnoyingJane:  My eyes are about to melt. Seriously!!!

TooGayToFunction: aPparEnTLy DiS Is HoW wE ReAlLy ChAT!

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: You too, Carol? I can't believe I'll see the day!

TooGayToFunction: mOniCa WAnTed tO CorRect iT buT MEh

WhatRThose: Wait are you guys the original spongevov meme?! ( ﾟдﾟ)

ILoveAnnoyingJane: spongevov LMAO!

TooGayToFunction: wE ArE acCtUaLly thE foUnder Of ThAt Meme!

WhatRThose: \\( ﾟдﾟ)/\\( ﾟдﾟ)/\\( ﾟдﾟ)/

WhatRThose: Mah queens!!!

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: I bet Carol read it as Me-Me.

LadYSIf: i Can cOnFirm thAt

DrUnkBastaRd: YoU R wItH GaY BlOndIe?

IHateTony: *cough*

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: *cough*

LadYSIf: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

IHateTony: Didn't mean to interrupt this but before we can go any further, who is who? 

ILoveAnnoyingJane:  ^ wow.  that is exactly what I told the strippers I hooked up with

WhatRThose: OMFG!!! 

BitchyWitch: omg omg omg 

DrUnkBastaRd: ^^^i LIkE tHiS gIrL alReaDy!

 HelAStrOng:^ sAmE!

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: ^^^^^We didn't need to know that you whore 

ILoveAnnoyingJane: bitch don't act like you didn't do the same!!!

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: Atleast I know their names!

BitchyWitch: !!!!!!!

IHateDarcy: @ILoveAnnoyingJane U DID WHUTT?!!!

HelAStrOng: 

WhatRThose: Darcy and Natasha be like:

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: Nah. That's just Darcy. Why would you think I'll be like that? I'm confused

BitchI'mAlsoASpider:  Come on, I felt bad that day I deserve that

ILoveAnnoyingJane: Girl, If you feel bad that day then you should just feel bad for your self ,not feeling your bad self!

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: Bitch don't act like you're not the one who suggested it

ILoveAnnoyingJane: I didn't knew you'll gonna take it seriously you whore!

HotChocolate: Americans.

I'MNOTFURY'SGF: Now that we have established that both of you were whores what else do we need to know?

ILoveAnnoyingJane: That I'm actually the most powerful woman here in this group chat?

TooGayToFunction: BiSh wHAt?!

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: Hi Maria! ^_^

ILoveAnnoyingJane: Lol! How can you still flirt after that? 

-BitchyWitch left the group-

-BitchI'mAlsoASpider added BitchyWitch to the group-

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: Are you okay Wanda?  

BitchyWitch: 👍

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: Okay...

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: Maria Dm

I'MNOTFURY'SGF: Oh.  Wait

HelAStrOng:

 

LadYSIf: uMm.....

LadYSIf: i bElieVe wE nEed tO iNtRoDuce oUrSelVes??

IHateTony: God yes. I'm so confused right now

LadYSIf: oKaY i'Ll bE Up FiRst. I'M SIf.

ILoveAnnoyingJane: Woooooow. That is not obvious at all.

IHateTony: Thank you, Sif. I'm Pepper.

WhatRThose: thank god for this two 😂

WhatRThose: I'm Shuri btw

ILoveAnnoyingJane: Why am I not counted??

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: 'cause you're an idiot.

ILoveAnnoyingJane: FU!

TooGayToFunction: CarOl BiSHes

BitchyWitch: Wanda

HelAStrOng: iS My NamE noT oBvIoUs? 

IHateTony: Lol.  No.  Hela,  I recognize you actually. You're Thor's sister right? 

HelAStrOng: hAtE tO AdMIt BuT YeAH

ILoveAnnoyingJane: WAIT YOU ARE THE ONE WHO KILLED MEW MEW!!!!!!!!

HelAStrOng: wHat?! 

IHateTony: Who's Mew Mew??

IHateDarcy:  i belib its thor's hamer

HelAStrOng: tHe MjOlNir?

ILoveAnnoyingJane: That's what I said...

ILoveAnnoyingJane: I'M GONNA TAZE THE HECK OUT OF YOU WHEN I SEE YOU, YOU MURDERER!!!

IHateDarcy: sory bout her i rily dont know whuts gowing on her mind sumtimes

IHateDarcy: im jane btw 😊

ILoveAnnoyingJane: Darcy here.  The greatest woman you'll ever meet!  

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: Natasha although you know me as Natalie., Peps 😉

ILoveAnnoyingJane: And the worst ^

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: ┌∩┐(◣_◢)┌∩┐

DrUnkBastaRd: tHeY CaLl mE ValKYrie ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

WomenHulk: i'M GaMoRa!

WomenHulk: iF mY UsErName doEsn't makE aNy SenSe

 HotChocolate: Okoye

 I'MUgLy: I'm MaNtiS

I'MNOTFURY'SGF: Maria Hill 

IHateTony: I know you already 😉

WoMenHulK: sO YOu dIDn'T KnOW mE?  ●_●

IHateTony: I do.  It's just your writing making me dizzy ＜（－︿－）＞

WoMenHulK: bLamE CaRoL!  ＜（－︿－）＞

IHateDarcy: w8 Y?!

HelAStrOng: i'Ll ExPlAIn

HelAStrOng(7:03pm): aPpaRently DiS GaY DoNt KnOW HoW tO WrITe Ur LanGuagE BeForE bEcAuSe oF heR LoSs oF MemOrY aNd thOughT thIs iS tHe RiGhT WaY To WrITe So OuR AnCenTorS adOpted heR WaY of wRiTing

HelAStrOng(7:03pm): BuT iT's Normal tO US. We R uSe to DiS

HelAStrOng(7:03pm): sTilL sHamE oN U foUndEr of ThiS F uP WriTing

DrUnkBastaRd: yEs ShaMe oN YoU BAsTaRd! 

I'MNOTFURY'SGF: This is so Messed UP. LOL

IHateTony: But I have taught you @WoMenHulK the right way to write. Didn't I?

WoMenHulK: CaRoL KePT fEedIng mE HEr OwN WriTing 

IHateTony: Is it too early to hate on Carol?

HelAStrOng(7:03pm): nOooO

DrUnkBastaRd: iTs toO LaTe aCTuAlLY dA SeCoND I SaW hER I HaTeD hER ImmEDiATElY ¯\\(°_o)/¯

HelAStrOng(7:03pm): sEcOnDeD

TooGayToFunction: 凸-_-凸

IHAVEDADDYISSUES: Didn't thought that this group chat is a thing on earth

IHateDarcy: hi sory hu r u?

IHAVEDADDYISSUES: Nebula

IHateDarcy: u r fram oder dimension?

IHAVEDADDYISSUES: Yes, Gamora's sister.

ILoveAnnoyingJane: THANK GOD, HALLELUJAH!! FINALLY SOMEONE WHO COULD ACTUALLY WRITE FROM OTHER DIMENSION!!!!! SERIOUSLY I'M IN-LOVE WITH YOU RIGHT NOW!!

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: Wait how come you knew our way of writing?

IHAVEDADDYISSUES: I'm a cyborg and some of my parts are highly updated so I can translate my ways of writing or my language in any language.

WhatRThose: A cyborg from other dimension??

IHAVEDADDYISSUES: Um.. yes?

WhatRThose: Can you send a pic so I can see what you look like?

ILoveAnnoyingJane: Dude, basically she's a robot. We have Vision and Iron Man, I mean what's the difference?

WhatRThose: She's from other dimension though I want to know how high tech their planet is

IHAVEDADDYISSUES: This is me

       

IHAVEDADDYISSUES: I don't think there is any special with my parts though

WhatRThose: OMFG!!! ASDFGHJKL

HotChocolate: Child, stop that before you drown us in your drool

ILoveAnnoyingJane: WOW!!!!

ILoveAnnoyingJane: Gamora, why you didn't let me met your sister??!!

WomenHulk: dO yoU REalLy WaNt tO KnOw?

ILoveAnnoyingJane: On second thought... Nahhh. We're good!

WhatRThose: You really seem to be high tech there. Dang I want to go there.

IHAVEDADDYISSUES: I can pick you up if you want. I can show you around here although I don't think there's a lot to see actually.

WhatRThose: Like a date?

WhatRThose: Oh god why did I send that??!!

WhatRThose: FGS!

IHAVEDADDYISSUES: Yeah like a date. 😊

HotChocolate: Oh god, child. Stop hiding your face on that black curtain we won't see your blushing face either way

ILoveAnnoyingJane: Wow. Shuri is in love!!!

WhatRThose: Hey Darcy

ILoveAnnoyingJane: Yeah?

WhatRThose: Remember when I ask for your opinion?

ILoveAnnoyingJane: ....No?

WhatRThose: Me neither

I'MNOTFURY'SGF: Oof!

IHateDarcy: I never thought I'll see the day that Darcy has been shut off

IHateDarcy: kudos tu u shuri ill bi u tkets for disneyland for dat

ILoveAnnoyingJane: DISNEYLAND!!!! YOU HAVE NEVER  BROUGHT ME TO A FRICKIN'  CARNIVAL  SINCE THE DAY WE MET!!! 

ILoveAnnoyingJane: AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN MET SHURI YOU TRAITOR!!!!

 IHateDarcy: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: Are we just gonna ignore how Pepper taught Gamora the right way to write?

I'MNOTFURY'SGF:  I actually want to know the story of that

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: *sips tea*

IHateDarcy: i nver tot natasha culd be nosy 

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: I never thought Jane couldn't spell ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 HelAStrOng:

WhatRThose:

IHateDarcy: stfu!!!!

ILoveAnnoyingJane: Man this is GOLD!!! 

ILoveAnnoyingJane: Can I please have you around Natasha? 😂

I'MNOTFURY'SGF: Can't do

BitchyWitch: haha

IHateTony: haha

IHateDarcy: *sips tea*

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: STFU Jane!

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: Anyways going back to the topic... 

ILoveAnnoyingJane: Actually can I ask a question tho? 

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: NO.  

I'MNOTFURY'SGF: Yeah..

IHateDarcy: you have nowhere to run bitch

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: After 84 years you finally learn how to  Frickin' spell !  \\( ö )/

WhatRThose: *grabs popcorns*

ILoveAnnoyingJane: I want some 〒_〒

IHateDarcy: lern hw to use ur arms and fit

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: Learn how to FRICKIN' SPELL!!

IHateDarcy: ╭∩╮(-_-)╭∩╮

HotChocolate: Aren't you a mom? 

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: Wow. Steve is gonna be so disappointed!

IHateDarcy: tym to ch8nge my Nikname

-IHateDarcy changed her username to IFukingHateNatasha-

-BitchI'mAlsoASpider change IFukingHateNatasha's username to ICan'tFukingSpell-

ICan'tFukingSpell: FU! 

ILoveAnnoyingJane: Jane is seriously like  volcano right now 😂

TooGayToFunction: DiS iS sO EnTertAinIng! 

WhatRThose: maybe Jane is  an Alien too ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

DrUnkBastaRd: nAh cAn cOnFirm sHe's an EaRthLinG

HelAStrOng: yEaH ShE's JuST DUmB! 

ICan'tFukingSpell: FU OL! 

IHateTony: I never thought Jane couldn't spell. I mean I thought you are the girl version of Bruce.

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: Then you've just disappointed yourself, Peps.

ICan'tFukingSpell: asdfghjkl

WhatRThose: Darcy is dying rn.  OMFG!  😂😂

ICan'tFukingSpell: u r wid Darcy???! 

ICan'tFukingSpell: u wer just hir a secind ago

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: She's can't handle your idiotic brain right now that's why.

ICan'tFukingSpell: wil u lern hw to shat ur mout

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: Will you learn how to fucking spell? 

ICan'tFukingSpell: i dont gib a  fuking damn

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: Atleast you learned how to spell damn right.  Jesus!  

IHateTony: @WhatRThose I thought you were with Nebula?

WhatRThose: I am. But also Gamora is here 〒_〒

WoMenHulK: yOu gOt a PrObLeM wItH mE?

WhatRThose: NO MA'AM!

ILoveAnnoyingJane: Oooh now I know why you fetch me

WoMenHulK: wAnDa, wE aRe OuTside youR HouSe.

BitchyWitch: Oh, wait I'll be there in a sec.

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: Why the heck are you here in the headquarters?

WoMenHulK: CauSe i'M taKing wAnDa wiTh mE.

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: Whattt?!

I'MNOTFURY'SGF:  Why??

ILoveAnnoyingJane: Wow I'm so confused right now

ILoveAnnoyingJane: Ooh can we  also fetch Jane, Pepper, Natasha, Okoye and Maria and go to your dimension?

ILoveAnnoyingJane: We could meet up with Sif and the others there

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: For the first time in billion years there's a decent idea comes to your mind

ILoveAnnoyingJane: Girl, I ain't no Jane.

ICan'tFukingSpell: stfu!!!!

ILoveAnnoyingJane: Alright ladies pick up your tits. We are going to the Galaxy of the Guardians!

BitchI'mAlsoASpider: How long did it take for you to say that?

ILoveAnnoyingJane: STFU!!!

* * *

"Dude, seriously if you keep doing that they're gonna melt" Darcy said looking at Natasha.

They are currently at the Guardian's headquarters, Quill and Drax where nowhere on site. They're waiting for Sif, Hela, Carol and Valkyrie to come.

Nebula and Shuri left earlier, Nebula said she wanted to show Shuri around. While Mantis invited Okoye, Pepper and Maria to make some snacks. Which leaves Natasha, Darcy, Jane, Wanda and Gamora at the living room.

Wanda and Gamora where at the corner laughing at something much to Natasha's annoyance 

Natasha rolls her eyes and grumbled "Since when are they that close?"

"Oh, now you care" Darcy said with a note of amusement

Natasha raised her brow and was about to say something until Jane started to shout their names

 "Oooh what do we have here?" Darcy said running happily towards Jane who's cuddling a racoon

Gamora and Wanda also made their way to were Natasha and the other is. Natasha can't help but stare at them again. 

"For the last time I am not a pet!" Rocket, the racoon, says as he struggles his way out of Jane's arm.

Gamora hides her laughter by biting her bottom lips, Wanda noticed it so she giggled poking at Gamora's cheek

"You're cute" Wanda giggled

"You're cuter" Gamora said smiling

"Ugh" Natasha rolled her eyes in frustration, she moves away and sat at one of the couch but not removing her eyes on the two 

"Where is Drax,Groot and Quill?" Wanda asked Gamora

"Probably at some shop. I don't know actually Quill has been whining all week about him wanting a new mix tape"

"Oh he's still talking about it, huh" Wanda laughed

"Yeah, he's really a pain in the ass sometimes"

"Wanda,  will you please tell your friends to lay their hands off me!!" Rocket said still struggling

"Oh he talked. Darcy, he talked!" Jane says gasping

"Yes, and I can bite too!!" Rocket said sneering

"He's so cute. Can I take him home?" Darcy said pinching Rocket's cheek

"Sure, I'll kill you after you did that" Rocket said squirming when Darcy tickled him

"Snacks here" Mantis said holding a plate that is full of food that they eat on their Galaxy

Jane and Darcy stopped petting Rocket much to his relief, Gamora heard him say I'm not coming back here 'till they're gone, and made their way to the table at the living room joining Natasha at the couch.

Wanda and Gamora followed them and seat at the couch opposite them.

"Whoa can we eat those?" Darcy said ogling at the snacks

"Yes. We can I've searched it and it's actually taste so good" Pepper said eating a purple like jello thing, well it looks like jell-o but it definitely not a jell-o

"We've made drinks" Okoye said followed by Maria who's holding glasses

"Wow that looks like a galaxy" Jane said picking a glass with a colorful smoothie on it

"It actually looks like a 7/11 slurpee" Darcy said 

"This is the one you are talking about, right?" Wanda asked Gamora showing her the green looking plant that seems to be fruit. Gamora nods at her "This is really good" Wanda said munching the plant

"Try this one" Gamora said handling her a purple like jello "This is my favorite. This looks like a jelly by the way"

"Oh that is Natasha's favorite too" Darcy said biting at a fruit

Natasha glared at Darcy. Jane and Maria stifle a laugh knowing where this is going

"What? You love jellllllly!"   

Nastaha kick Darcy's feet making her wince

"I'm gonna taze the heck outta you" Darcy said still wincing

Wanda doesn't seem to catch on what Darcy is trying to say because she is so engross at the food she's eating

"Wow this is really delicious" Wanda said not noticing a bit of purple liquid spilled near her mouth

"I know" Gamora said, she  looked at her and she giggled when she saw Wanda's mouth "You got something here" she said wiping it out

"I never thought I'll  hear Gamora make a sound like that" Mantis said surprised that Gamora actually giggled

Natasha crossed her arms she's suddenly felt so mad and she don't even understand why

"How did you guys become so close?" Maria asked joining Pepper who is sitting on the floor

Natasha raised her brow obviously intrigued at how they met

"I have met Wanda at the Soko--via?  It is Sokovia, right?" Gamora asked

"Yeah it is" Wanda assured her

Natasha tilt her head slightly 'Sokovia? Before the Ultron incident?' she thought

"Yeah at Sokovia, The guardians and I accidentally crash landed there because Quill and Rocket kept arguing with each other and kept being the pilot at the same time. Wanda was there at the forest where we have landed. She and Pietro actually" Wanda winced hearing his brother name. Gamora quickly rubs Wanda's knees to calm her down, which didn't go unnoticed by Natasha and Maria "They help us rebuilt our ship and then a lot happens ever since" Gamora said smiling at Wanda. Wanda can't help but smile too remembering those things

* * *

_**Flash back** _

* * *

 

_"Pietro what are you doing here? It's late already" Wanda said wincing when she saw Pietro followed her_

_"I can say the same to you" Pietro said sitting at the log next to Wanda._

_They're currently at the edge part of the forest where they can clearly see the night sky_

_"I just couldn't sleep" Wanda sighed watching the stars twinkle in the sky_

_"I know" Pietro said copying Wanda_

_"I just wished we can be just like this forever you know? Like a normal teenager not some experiments. I mean we wanted this, we wanted this to revenge on Stark for what he did to our parents but... I just-- I just want to enjoy our lives"_

_"Hey hey. Don't cry. I know things happen for a reason. There must be a reason why we have this powers you know. Maybe this is not only for revenge there must be more to it than that" Pietro said calming her down. Wanda glances at him and she will never forget that smile on Pietro's face._

_More to it, huh? Wanda thought_

_Just as they about to get up Pietro notice a red light object coming towards them in a speed of light_

_"What the heck is that?" Pietro said grabbing Wanda into his arms. Before the light hits them Pietro quickly evacuated Wanda and his self not far away from the object but safe enough for them to stay_

_Wanda groaned as she got up from her position "What was that?" Wanda said squinting her eyes when she saw the light flickering near them_

_"Whoa. Is that a spaceship?" Pietro said excitement is clear on her tone_

_"Pietro, don't ---" before Wanda could even finish what she's gonna say, Pietro already made his way toward the spaceship "Pietro we don't know them. They could be dangerous" Wanda hissed_

_"Hello? Are you alright?" Pietro asked politely. He scanned the crashed ship for a sign of movements. When he saw someone moving near the ship's door he quickly ran towards it_

_"Wanda!" He shouted "They're still alive come here quick!"_

_As much to Wanda's fear she still move towards the ship. She saw Pietro lifting the door where there are a body laying. She's about to help Pietro when she heard someone coughing inside the end of the Ship_

_"Hello?" She said making her way towards the body_

_The inside of the ship is really wrecked and it's really a miracle if this ship still works after this_

_Wanda's body became stiffed when she saw a green woman pointing a sword towards her_

_"Who are you?" The woman asked squinting her eyes_

_Wanda noted how the woman leg's quivered,there's definitely wounds on her legs that Wanda can't see because of the pants that is covering it, and how her left hands is clutching her right arm_

_"We-we didn't mean to harm you. We just wanted to help" Wanda said stammering_

_"Whoa whoa. Gamora put down your swords" Quill said. Wanda and Gamora looked at the man at the door and noticed that Quill is clutching at Pietro's shoulder for support while Drax, who Pietro helped on removing the ship's door on his body, is helping rocket and Groot to stand up "She's right, they're just trying to help us"_

_Gamora is still staring at Wanda thinking if she should really trust them but when she looked at Wanda's eyes she could feel sincerity she doesn't know why but she slowly let go of her swords._

_Wanda sighed in relief "What took you guys here?" and as if on cue Rocket and Quill started to argue again much to Gamora's dismay but she's glad she's not the only one there to listen with them argue, aside from Drax because she knew Drax actually enjoys seeing them fight and Groot just doesn't mind at all. But Wanda seems different and Pietro too, she enjoys how Wanda tries to stop them or Pietro and seeing them actually stop Quill and Rocket from fighting. She enjoyed how Quill quickly obeyed Wanda as if Wanda is using powers on him, and yep she actually did. Although Gamora kind of got scared at her when Wanda told about it to her but Wanda promised her that she's only doing it to stop their fight and she promised that she will not use it against Gamora._

_She may not show it to Wanda but she enjoyed the day Wanda insisted to help her clean her wounds, Wanda even use her magic to help Gamora's wound recover faster. She will not forget how surprise she is when Wanda uses her magic to help her, she remembered how scared she was knowing that Wanda can access her mind and she's scared that she might do this to her but it surprise her that since the day they met Wanda haven't even access her mind like even a little bit and instead she even use her magic to help Gamora. When Gamora asked her why she's using her power to help her and not use it against her she just said "I guess there's more to it than that" she won't forget that smile on Wanda's face._

_She enjoyed how the twins let them stay at their safe house, away from hydra, and in the afternoon they help them rebuilt their ship. It makes Gamora's heart flutter knowing she made friends. Friends far from their planet and it makes her happy getting much closer to a certain brunette. She actually doesn't know why but every time she spent time with Wanda she just couldn't help but be open to her. As if she know her for a long time._

_It's been two weeks and the least she enjoyed when they came to Sokovia is the time they need to leave Sokovia. It is the time they need to say goodbye to each other and it breaks her heart. She knew Wanda felt the same way but she also knew that they have to go. She knew that the twins have something else to do and they also have a mission, and that is to save the Galaxy of course._

_"We'll still communicate. I'll visit you as much as I can" Gamora said hugging Wanda. She couldn't help tears to run on her face and she's glad that she and Wanda are alone or she wouldn't hear the end of it on Quill or Rocket_

_"Promise me" Wanda said also crying. It's hard for her. One day she have wished that they live normally and this is so close to that. Like having friends, living on their safe house, worrying about nothing, having some late night talks outside looking at the stars and just enjoying their lives. She had that but in an instant they're going back to reality and in a  few days they'll be back as Hydra's experiment._

_"I promise" Gamora said letting her go so that she could look in her eyes "I promise, okay. We'll talk with those digital technology thingy that they have"_

_"Cellphones?" Wanda chuckled_

_"Yeah that" Gamora said smiling. She wiped Wanda's tears "I'm gonna miss you so bad"_

_"I'm gonna miss you too" Wanda said_

_"Please don't forget me, okay?"_

_"I won't" Wanda said fighting her tears. Gamora hugged her again. She kiss her on the forehead and says her final goodbye_

_Wanda looked at Gamora's retreating figure. And for the last time she didn't fight her tears and she just let it roll down her cheeks._

_She wouldn't forget their talk before that day at the safe house_

_"Why couldn't you sleep?" Wanda said as she saw Gamora at her bedroom door_

_"Because when the time I'll be able to open my eyes again I know I'm gonna say goodbye to you, and I don't want that"_

* * *

 

"It's been so long doesn't it?" Gamora said reminiscing the day they have met 

Wanda nods

"Nebula and I aren't there yet when you guys met?"

Gamora nods

"From then on Gamora visits me some times, and that's how actually she met Pepper because I've asked Tony for a tech to help Gamora writes and he told us to go see Pepper" 

"Yeah, I've remember how frustrated Gamora is when I taught her how to write instead of giving her a tech" Pepper said laughing at the memory. Wanda joined her remembering Gamora's face every time Pepper correct's her capitalization and punctuation

"Well you could teach her again" Wanda said laughing when Gamora widen her eyes

"Nooooo. I'm happy with my ways of writing, thank you" Gamora said quickly gulping at her drink. Wanda chuckled.

"Oh that all make sense now" Maria said finishing her food

"We are here. What did we miss?" Shuri said making her way at the living room followed by Nebula

"Wanda and Gamora's love story" Darcy said ignoring Natasha's glare, Mantis suddenly notice this so she makes her way to where Natasha is.

"I can sense anger and love---" Mantis suddenly said when her hand lands on Natasha's shoulder

Natasha suddenly jerks off, gasping at Mantis "Touch me again and you'll die"

And as if for the first time that day Natasha and Wanda locked eyes. Wanda notice a hint of a sadness on Natasha's eye. She quickly averts her eyes when Gamora whispered something on her ear making Natasha to fume again.

"Wow can you do that to Jane so we can know how much idiocy she have on her mind?" Darcy said smirking, Jane suddenly pinch her making her cry in pain.

"I'm seriously gonna buy a lot of tazers and taze you while you are asleep"

They were startled when Natasha suddenly march off  to where Gamora and Wanda is

"How much have you visited her? Why didn't I knew you visited her? We are living in the same headquarters you know" Natasha said staring at Gamora and ignoring Darcy's "Aca-awkward" comment

Gamora also stared at her clearly annoyed. If this is some anime you could see the exchange of eletricity on their eyes . Wanda cleared her throat to stop them from their staring contest. Gamora is the first one to avert her eyes thinking how childish this is, while Natasha is still sending daggers through Gamora.

Wanda hesitantly answered her"T-twice, actually." she said stammering "First one is after Pietro's death" she paused looking down when she said the last words "The second one is when we asked for Tony's" Pepper clears her throat making Wanda correct her sentence " umm Pepper's help"

"You were living in the headquarters that time, why didn't I knew about that?" Natasha said seriously directing her question to Wanda when Wanda didn't answer her she looked at Maria "Maria, did you know about this?"

"I have no idea" Maria said

"Why does it matter? She's an adult she can handle herself" Gamora finally said, she had enough of Natasha

Wanda stare at the two of them ,clearly this isn't going well and she doesn't know what to do. She's gotten so nervous and so confused at their sudden situation. First, she's confused why Natasha is acting like this when Natasha made clear that she's not interested with her. Second, she just wanted to reunite again with Gamora and Natasha is seriously making it hard for her 

The others were just staring at them not moving an inch because they know if they did a huge fight will ensue.

Luckily, the glass door suddenly opened revealing Sif, Hela, Carol and Valkyrie making Wanda and the other girls, aside from Natasha and Gamora, sighed in relief.

"Sup bishes" Carol said dragging a drunk Valkyrie with her

Obviously the three quickly recognize the coldness happening there but they knew that they shouldn't push it and Wanda is glad that they didn't

"What took you so long?" Gamora asked finally breaking her staring contest with Natasha 

"Well blame her drunk ass" Carol said laying Valkyrie down on the couch

"And I thought she and Hela were fighting again" Nebula said

"Oh almost if Sif and I didn't stop them" Carol said rolling her eyes

"So what's our plan?" Sif asked looking at drunk Valkyrie who is snoring loudly at the couch

"We can have a girls night out here" Shuri said, but she suddenly realize that Natasha or Gamora might not like the idea "Or not"

Nebula nudges her. They talked about it earlier Nebula told her that she want to see Gamora happy again and she knew that Wanda will make her happy because she saw how happy Gamora is when she told her she's going on earth. She knew that Gamora had gone there before and everytime she came back she have this smile that Nebula never saw before. She really wanted that back so she told Shuri that maybe they all could spend their night at their hq and also she wanted to know more about Shuri.  

"Actually I like the idea of it" Pepper suddenly said making them stare at her "Come on guys, we work all day and it's the first time that we are not with the boys. Come on girl power let's enjoy this!" Pepper said excitement is visible on her tone

"Oh god yes. I need this kind of vacation seriously" Maria said standing up

"You guys knew that we're going back on Earth tomorrow, right?" Darcy said 

"Then we should not waste any time. Where are the booze???" Pepper said enthusiastically "Mantis are there any shop here? Let's go shopping for booze and snacks"

"Wow I really love this girl's optimism" Darcy said

"I know" Maria said smirking

"Is this love I'm sensing?" Darcy smirked back at her

Maria rolled her eyes "Remember when I ask for your opinion?" 

"Ah no, no, no. I'm not falling for that shit all over again" Darcy said waving her hands, she walk away leaving Maria who can't help but smirk again

"So it's settled then?" Nebula asked, a smile playing on her face

They all look at Natasha and Gamora looking for signs if they're against it. 

"I'm in" Gamora said knowing that it will make Wanda happy "But if any one else is not, they're welcome to leave" She just simply said directing her words towards Natasha 

Natasha was about to snap back at her when she noticed the pleading look Wanda is giving her. She groans "I don't care" she said looking away "I want some free booze anyways" 

"YESSSS!" Pepper said while the others just nod

"Alright! Let's go and clean this up so we can get this party started!!" Carol said she doesn't know when did she get so optimistic but she certainly not complaining

"Let's party outside. They have tents here" Shuri said 

"Oooh. Yes I love looking at the stars at night" Jane said agreeing with Shuri

Wanda and Gamora looked at each other with the mention of stars. Oh how they miss spending time with each other while looking at the stars.

Natasha is clearly still fuming she definitely against of them spending the night here but also she doesn't want to leave Wanda here knowing that she is with Gamora.

Natasha was startled when Maria touched her shoulder "We need to talk" Maria said dragging Natasha with her not letting the latter say any words "We're taking care of the bonfires!" Maria said once they were at the door.

Natasha groaned, oh she know this is going to be a one hell of a night!


End file.
